BlueEyes White Dragon: Path by Fate
by YamiUmiRyu
Summary: Ever since Pegasus rediscovered the gates of the Dominion of the Beasts in the form of a card game, many Duel Monsters must face the grim and weak nature of humanity.


**Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Path by Fate**

Roars seared the atmosphere, and from the cries the skies faded from the peaceful baby blue to the inferno that is red. The clouds darkened black, a severe omen to those living under those skies. Many reptiles of shape, size and color looked up to try and find the source of the bellows; most of the smaller winged creatures fled to safety or hid under the larger beasts.

An elder stood on his hindquarters, armored in emerald scales that glow an ominous red when the sky glowered. He grumbled as his eyes watched the sky, finally seeing what has caused the aerial chaos, "Another Judgment…they're happening so frequently..."

Another beast landed from flight, it had no other appendages except wings on its sickly yellow hide and a constantly open mouth. "I was beginning to think their shadows were getting bored after being beaten three times, they're just invoking the Judgments themselves." He hissed.

"Do not speak of them as thus. To protect the balance of power, those that want to conquer their power, they must first conquer the Judgment." The green dragon said in his deep voice, "Though this does not mean the Judgment is more powerful than the Chosen of Blue Eyes. The Black Dragons have been the divine selective to the balance of power among our race."

Along side them, a very old dragon slugged to shift position. Puffs of smoke exhaled from his nostrils. He could almost be invisible in the wasteland sand with his rust-colored scales. "Emerald Dragon, Curse of Dragon, listen to yourselves. This is not a mere desire to gain power. This fight has ended the moment it began…all these fights do."

"How do you know, Thousand Dragon?" Curse of Dragon asked.

"The sky is truly the color of the Judgment's eyes. This is a Judgment based on predetermined factors," Thousand Dragon stated in a cryptic tone. It appears only the Emerald Dragon caught on to what he meant.

"You mean…there might be a _fifth_ Chosen of Blue Eyes?" The crystalline dragon queried.

"As the millennia pass, the odds of another one are slim to none if not absolutely none at all." Thousand Dragon said solemnly. "But only three can be the Chosen, for they all follow just one command. We've lost our fourth Chosen of Blue Eyes because there was a possible threat to disrupt the balance of power and bring about chaos. The fourth Chosen of Blue Eyes was not under the same command as the other three and was inevitably overwhelmed by the number."

"So the Fourth wasn't official?" asked Curse of Dragon.

"Bite your tongue!" Emerald Dragon snapped, "It was realized soon enough. The balance of power among the Dragon race can only belong to solely those three. The fourth Chosen of Blue Eyes may have grown to another trio of a different command, and eventually threaten the high command to the balance of power. That was the theoried outcome. And yet, not everyone understands that; especially the humans."

Thousand Dragon nodded, "It appears we have in our midst one who doesn't know his place."

"Just as usual; these things are happening so often now that I'm hardly daunted by Judgment." Curse of Dragon grumbled.

Emerald Dragon watched above at the disturbance far from them. The skies were the battlegrounds to a two-dragon feud. One of the combatants was Judgment itself, known by the ebony scales and wings of a black night. Her eyes flared intensely with red fury, fighting an insult to the Chosen.

Judgment's opponent was a weakling compared to even the Petit Dragons. He struggled to stay lifted on tattered wings that were almost like paper and failing scales that were nothing but bleached pebbles. They were in battle for hardly a minute and already Judgment's opponent was faltering.

The two dragons tore at each other; however, as much damage as her opponent taken, Judgment had not even a scratch on her scales. His nails only slid away if he attempted to slash, and if he tried to bite his jaws were stopped by her hard armor. Eventually, Judgment pushed away from her opposition and threw her head high before thrusting forward with mouth open, sending a spiral of flames into her enemy and finally sent him to the ground.

On impact all of the scales on him shattered and his wings were nothing but bones hanging by the ligaments on his back. He had lost everything that made him look like a dragon, even the bony skeletons of the wings fell from his back when he tried to lift himself; he could only be described as Icarus at this point. He grunted with frustration as he tried to climb to his feet, heart pounding and beads of sweat exposed from wearing the stone-mail armor. He glared at his opponent with evil brown eyes. Judgment slowly descended, her attributes of dragon fading as well but gradually. Her black scales transformed to a human composure with the same black wings, tail and red eyes.

The Emerald Dragon gazed at the combat drawing to its close. "He never had a chance. Judgment is final and absolute," he said to mostly himself.

The imposter dragon looked at Judgment with infuriation, "I don't…need…to prove anything…not to…a weakling." He said in his exhale.

Judgment held a glare of her own. "If I'm the weakling then why are you the one on his last inch of life? You're so determined to try and crawl your way to be the Chosen of Blue Eyes. The name is as such for a reason, you can only be chosen…that's why they're called the Chosen."

"It doesn't matter. I'll just be the first to defy that law!" The imposter said with a determined but empty vow.

Judgment was not swayed, "You are dead wrong, imposter; you and every other dragon whose scales were just a lighter color than normal that came to challenge the Black Dragons. Gods forbid I even say that, you're a human. In this world, legends are born–not made. It's a shame that in this century, where the Gates of the Dominion were rediscovered by the human race, became one of our darkest eras yet." Judgment shook her head in disappointment. "A human like you will never understand that you cannot climb your way to power, not in this Dominion.

"This is how it works, so pay attention because I'm only going to say this once before I end this excuse of a fight." She said but he only spat to the side in disgust. She resumed anyway, "The ability to crawl your way to 'fame and fortune' will only work in the realm where you belong, the human world of Earth. It's pointless to look for a path elsewhere because you'll only fail worse than you have on Earth. That point can be easily seen."

Emerald Dragon looked to Thousand Dragon, "You know I have wondered how we came to trust certain humans in the past."

"It is a heavy responsibility among us in the Dominion." Thousand Dragon began. "To trust a human means to let him or her into our Dominion, to explore our lands' secrets, and interact with us. There has only been a select few that we could trust to the greatest extent because only a few humans have a clear understanding of our worlds. One of the greatest examples would be my grandfather knowing Lord Ironheart personally. On top of that a few of the humans have familiar contracts with the Dominion."

Emerald Dragon seemed to understand, "So now, with the Gate of the Dominion opened to the entire human race, many are taking advantage of trying to claim their piece of recognition. They use the Dominion as an excuse for their weakness on Earth, and believe that we are the inferior."

"That is this fool's excuse." Curse of Dragon hissed. "He must want to be just like the Chosens' Equal."

Judgment sighed, "This can only work on Earth. As you should have known the Chosens' Equal is a descendant of the one Kisara befriended. But he didn't deserve that power because of the past, not on that reason _alone_. Everyone knows his story; he had overcome even the highest obstacles on Earth, working hard to gain everything he had when he had nothing else to lose. His efforts, far beyond anyone's expectations on Earth or the Dominion, had earned him this respect."

"And who are you…to say something…as stupid as that? I've overcome obstacles as well." The imposter tried to make a point, but ending in failure.

Judgment laughed at the joke out loud, "Over come obstacles? The only thing you do is _make _obstacles. It's amazing you survived on Earth long enough to even reach the Dominion. Of course…" Judgment settled down and her face grew serious again, "that's hardly anything to give you credit for. I am Judgment. I am the descendant of the ultimate deciders. We are the potential that the Chosen of Blue Eyes, to this day, must overcome with their power. We are not the ultimate power here because the Black Dragons are still only a fraction of power to the Chosen of Blue Eyes. My ancestors are no match for Kisara and her sisters that were chosen; even to this day I'm a fool to take up a challenge with them. …You however…you are just like the rest of the dream chasers; and just like them, you'll fall to the same fate." She said and reached for her necklace charm. A stone that grew in size in her hand until it took the shape of a black ocarina.

"Well wait, do you honestly know that they are stronger than you? Why don't you prove it and see if you're stronger than them? You are a descendant after all." The imposter tried to keep himself alive for as long as possible.

Judgment cringed, "Don't try to talk me into playing as your fool. I do not need to prove myself because I don't want to prove myself. And I have nothing to prove because I don't need to disprove that they really are the Chosen of Blue Eyes. Again you humans will not understand that the rankings of power are predetermined in the Dominion. Whether I choose to fight them again or not, the result will be the same: my defeat."

"It is by that state of mind that we accept and began these trials." Another voice entered the scene. Judgment immediately kneeled to a dragon with the ultimate power proven by the whitest scales known to the race. The Chosen of Blue Eyes looked the Judgment, "Formalities are unnecessary here. You are still in the middle of a trial, aren't you?"

"Y-yes Chosen of Blue Eyes." Judgment rose to stand again.

The imposter was at awe. He has seen and heard of the Dragon's ultimate power and rumors of destruction, but never has he seen the real dragon in person. When his eyes met those of the cold blue ice, he was frozen in place, he could hardly breathe while gazing the blue leer. The Chosen of Blue Eyes exhaled, "It is hard to trust humans in this age…and yet you withhold a human shape. To whom do I owe this insult?"

Judgment gulped before responding, "As you say, humans are hard to trust; and to this day only a few can be worthy of interaction. I stand before you in the form of a human I trust; a human that does not look for fame or power, and respects the laws of the Dominion without actually seeing our world for herself. This human does not desire to surpass the Chosens' Equal, I can assure you of that."

The Chosen of Blue Eyes nodded in understanding, "I see, in that case I retract my comment of the insult." She then looked back on the imposter. "How many does this make in the last decade? I do believe that you have done more trials in this age than your ancestors combined."

"It appears that way…" Judgment kept proper before the Chosen of Blue Eyes.

"Well…will you pass judgment now?"

"I will. The choice of you to witness is up to you." Judgment prepared her ocarina.

"They're all the same. I do appreciate your services and your understanding of the balance of power." The Chosen of Blue Eyes said graciously before taking off and disappearing in the blood-red sky.

Thousand Dragon turned away, "This is always the gruesome part."

Judgment played several gloomy notes just as the imposter climbed to his feet. "I will become the next Chosen of Blue Eyes!" he cried and charged for her on his feet. Before he could swing a punch, Judgment hovered away from him.

There was a disturbance in her shadow and a horrid figure dressed in rotted carcass lunged out of it. The creature of dragon hides pinned the imposter to the ground. Judgment turned away as the Dragon Seeker began to work; she heard the slaughter as she simply walked away.

Curse of Dragon watched with intent to the butchery. "The Judgment gets more aggressive at every go-around."

Emerald Dragon sighed as the skies paled back to its blue. "What do you expect? You'd think people and duel monsters would wise up by now."


End file.
